1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbo-generator rotor provided with a plurality of winding slots in which a rotor winding is secured by means of a plurality of axially and consecutively arranged metallic slot wedges, a plurality of slot wedges, lying in one and the same slot, being electrically connected to each other by means of an elongated short-circuiting member lying in the slot.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of securing the winding in the winding slots of a rotary electrical machine by injecting a pressure medium into an elongated hollow body arranged between the winding and the slot wedge.
2. The Prior Art
The use of a fluid as pressure medium with a view to exerting a pressure on the winding of a synchronous machine, and thus securing the winding in the slot, is known from the German "Offenlegungschrift" 1,816,283, Swiss Pat. No. 393,505 and French Pat. No. 1,501,011.
In all known cases, it is a question of retaining stator windings. Elastic tubes are used, which are blown up with a pressure of 2- 5 kg/cm.sup.2. The pressure medium is gas or fluid, and the pressure system is permanently connected to a pump and a pressure regulator.
An arrangement of this kind cannot be used, however, for securing the winding of a rotor, and especially not when it is a question of turbo-generator rotors, since these rotors are subjected to extremely great centrifugal forces. Furthermore, it would hardly be possible to control the pressure of the pressure medium during operation.